


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Welcome To Zombieland [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombieland (2009) Fusion, CEO Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Dramedy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Im Changkyun | I.M, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Stripper Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**12:36 PM**

It kinda of happened out of nowhere to be honest.Nobody is really sure how it happened,but we know one thing is for sure.

Things went to hell and they went to hell _fast._

Trust me,I was right in the middle of all that hell.

And it was absolutely awful.


End file.
